This invention relates to a presser of the general type used in manufacturing plants to press garments in the final stages of manufacture and a related method. The particular disclosure in this application is directed to pressing denim bluejeans. Denim fabric is a particularly difficult fabric to properly press because of its construction and its relatively heavy weight. Since the fabric is relatively thick, an application of steam and heat to the surface of the fabric must penetrate into its structure for proper steaming and drying to take place. This application relates to patent application Ser. Nos. 532,793; 532,788; 532,791; 532,768; and 532,792. Therefore, on prior art trouser pressers, the center buck has been provided with vacuum means for pulling air through the legs of the trousers as steam is applied to the trousers and for a short period of time after the side chests begin pressing the legs of the trousers. However, prior art devices have not applied suction to the top of the center buck into the area where the crotch of the trousers resides. The top of prior art center bucks comprises a solid structure on which the crotch of the trousers are stretched as the legs are pulled into tensioned position on either side of the center buck. The close surface contact between the crotch of the trousers and the solid center buck top greatly restricts airflow and heat penetration into this area. The result is incomplete pressing and drying of the crotch area which results in an incomplete pressing. Adequate airflow and heat penetration is particularly important in the crotch area since the doubled seams of the legs and the torso part of the trousers intersect in this area. The extra folds of tightly compressed cloth retard penetration of moisture during steaming and then retard extraction of the moisture during pressing. Heretofore, a compromise has been necessary between the desire to speed production of the pressing operation on the one hand and complete drying of the crotch area on the other. Since, in order to fully dry the crotch, more heat than necessary must be applied to the legs and outer torso parts of the pants, a substantial unnecessary expenditure of heat energy occurs.